New Life
by MewLover54
Summary: After the events of PMD Explorers of the Sky, Darkrai was found in bad condition and has no memories of what his life was before waking up. Follow him as he builds a new and better life in the Hall of Origins as he gains friends, experiences new things and ultimately finds happiness. Darkrai/Cresselia Raikou/Suicune and others if I feel like.


ML54: Hey all. I just thought, since you're all used to it, that I'd post another new story. This one focussing on our favourite, Dark-type Legendary!

Darkrai: *face-palms* I'm the ONLY Dark-type Legendary!

ML54: I know, it was a tough choice, but you beat having no favourite, just!

Darkrai: *glares* The pathetic excuse for an author doesn't own Pokemon.

**Darkrai's Change**

"Urg...where am I?" I asked myself, trying to raise my head up. Then pain shot through my system and I immediately ceased my actions, less more pain comes.

I opened my eyes a fraction, then was blinded by an array of white light in front of me. I hissed and clenched my eyes shut again, trying to raise my arms to cover them. But again, pain suppressed that notion and I couldn't move.

I tried racking my brain for any sort of information that could help me. I remember falling. That was all that seemed to come back to me. "Or better yet, who am I?"

I sat there, contemplating for a moment, all of the questions in my head. Who was I? Where was I? How did I get here? Where was I before? Why was the room so bright?

I tried to open my eyes again and found that my eyes have started to adjust to the unfamiliar brightness around me. Soon I was starting to make out shapes. Tiles. Ceiling tiles, perfectly squared and pure white in colour.

I tried my head again and the pain seemed to have dulled enough for me to sit up. Maybe if I found a mirror, I could look at myself and see if that jogged my memory.

I glanced around...and that's when I realised that I wasn't alone.

There was a peculiar creature curled up in the corner of the room. On the floor. It can't have been too comfortable, but it didn't seem to mind. It was pink, yellow and blue in colour and looked to be some sort of bird. With two circular, blade like arms and a hooped, blade like tail.

It was sleeping for the moment, so that was good. I didn't know whether or not it would be friendly. I tried to moved my legs round to get on my feet. Which was surprisingly easier than lifting my arms.

When I lifted the pure white sheets, that's when I realised that they were pitch black in colour. Needless to say, I was shocked. I didn't know any pokemon that was pure black. I glanced at my hands to see they were the exact same shade.

I looked around and saw a door to my right and left. The one on the left was shut, but the one to my right was open and I saw a toilet. The bathroom.

I got out of the bed, and hefted myself onto my feet. I stumbled at first, almost landing flat on my face. I'm glad I didn't, if I was already in pain I'd be in agony if I hit anything.

Those few steps felt like a million to me as I had, brutally, found out I had a limp. I had to bite my tongue everytime I trod on that foot. A jolt of pain trying to escape from my mouth in a cry of anguish. But I didn't, less I wake up the sleeping bird.

I finally found myself in front of the mirror above a white sink. I glanced in surprise at what I saw. My face was mostly black, obviously, but I seemed to have white hair of some kind. I also had a red...I don't even really know to be honest. I thought it may be part of my mouth, but I can't actually feel it. So then I thought it might be a scarf, but then if I was this beaten up, how had it come out unscathed.

I reached my clawed hand up and, carefully, pulled it down. Then I saw my real mouth. It wasn't that much different to an ordinary human's except that mine was pitch black. I looked myself in the eye to find that I could only see one. It was bright blue.

But that didn't make any sense! I can see, clearly, through the pair, but one was apparently concealed by my hair.

I shook the thought away and peered into the blue iris, trying to distinguish what or who I was...

...but alas, nothing.

I gripped the edges of the sink, trying to remember a name. What was my name?!

"Darkrai?" A soft, feminine voice spoke. I glance to my left and saw that the bird had arisen from her slumber, peering at me through a pinkish magenta toned eyes.

Okay, she wasn't hostile. That much I could see. But she didn't seem very friendly. Not by a long shot. In fact she seemed to be glaring rather then staring. Had I done something wrong?

"Um..." Damn! What did she say? Darkrai? What was that? "Uh...Who are you?" I decided to ask a question so I could, at least, address her properly. It would be rude to keep calling her 'you' throughout the conversation.

She didn't seem to take my question in though. In fact, she seemed to glare at me some more. "You know very well who I am Darkrai. Stop playing dumb."

There's that word again. Darkrai. She seemed to direct it at me. Then that means. "I-is Darkrai my name?" She seemed to lose some of the hostility in her eyes, but she still seemed unsure of me.

"Um yeah. Of course it is." She tilted her head to the side a bit. "Where do you think you are?" That question seemed strange, although I didn't know where we were. I tried racking my brain for ideas, but it came up blank.

"Uh...Naando's?" Okay, dumb suggestion. But it's all that came back to me! Her eyes dropped all her past emotions; now filled with concern.

"Oh...You have amnesia. Quick, sit back down and I'll take a look at you." I, having little choice in the matter, nodded and limped back to the bed. Well, she helped me after I struggled a couple of steps. It seemed a lot easier that way.

I sat back down and just let her do what she needed to do. Which was surprisingly very little. All she did was look into each of my eyes, pulling my eyelids up and then the bottom ones down. She then moved her very soft paws over my scalp.

I couldn't help but let a sigh of contempt leave my lips. It felt good to be touched this softly. If she noticed, she didn't say anything.

As soon as her paws left my head, I couldn't help but feel very disappointed. She was very caring. She looked at me and started speaking. "I couldn't find any causes or eye symptoms. Usually I would find redness in your eyes or a bump or crack in your skull. But I found none."

"So...I'll be okay?" I asked, fearfully. I didn't like the turn this conversation had taken. She sighed and smiled, comfortingly towards me. I couldn't help but feel warmth coming to my cheeks. She was very pretty when she smiles.

"Physically yes..." She let out a breath and explained the rest. "However I feel as though this memory loss may be permanent. So, just in case, my name is Cresselia."

"Cresselia..." I liked the way her name just rolls off the tongue. It was a very beautiful name. "It's a pleasure to meet you for the second time apparently." She smiled back, turning towards the door.

"I'll just be gone for a few minutes while I get some things sorted. For now, try to rest. But don't try to remember things too hard, it may be dangerous to your health." I nodded in understanding. For some reason, I couldn't help but trust her. Like she was someone who could be trusted no matter what.

I looked around after she closed the door to find myself alone. I sighed to myself and decided to rest my head a little. I felt quite weary with all my injuries and everything.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Cresselia entered the main hall of the Hall of Origins to find almost all the legendaries there. The only ones that weren't were Jirachi, Reshiram, Zekrom, Keldeo, Genesect and Kyurem. Probably sleeping in again, they liked to do that.

Anyway, she addressed Arceus with a bow of courtesy, a tradition that the Legendaries had invented.

Arceus rolled her eyes. "You can talk with out my permission, Cresselia. We were going to play charades anyway." True to her word, Groudon was standing in the middle, apparently about to start the game off.

"Sorry. I just came to inform you all of Darkrai's condition." They suddenly all looked a bit edgy and some even angry.

"Alright...So I assume he's awake. Have you informed him of his banishment yet?" Arceus replied, trying hard to keep her composure. But Darkrai had nearly plummeted the World into eternal darkness.

"Well, there's been a complication..." The Lunar Swan started. "He's got amnesia..."

"So?" Mewtwo asked, not really having any emotions towards the subject at all really. "You're the healer, plus he should get them back soon anyway."

"It's not that simple, Mewtwo..." She retorted to the clone. "This amnesia hasn't been caused by a physical attribute. More like an internal attribute."

"How are you sure he's not faking it?" Palkia asked. "I mean, if I caused his amnesia then there'd be an injury of some kind, right?"

"I can assure you that it's not fake. I know Darkrai more than anyone. He usually has a strong and dark personality. But when he looked at me he seemed...scared."

"That's not Darkrai." Mesprit agreed. "Something big must have happened."

"Isn't there a condition that involves this?" Mew asked. Everyone glanced at him. Then, as one, turned straight to Uxie.

"Well Uxie, is there?" Arceus asked the Being of Knowledge.

"Some sort of hocus, pocus garbage that some psychics have made up to make quick cash in the past. Something about an epiphany that makes the brain completely reform itself if it recognises the one they admire the most hating them. I think it was called, Change Theory." **(I made that up.)**

"But Darkrai doesn't admire anyone, Uxie." Shaymin argued. "The only one he admires is himself."

"...That may not be true." Giritina cut in, getting everyone's attention. "I remember talking to him sometimes when we were younger...He used to talk about, well, Cresselia a lot." Their eyes widened after Giritina's revelation.

"He used to say how he was going to become stronger no matter what. I assumed he was just being competitive...But now I think that he admired her strength." He finished to the shocked crowd.

"Well...that might prove Uxie's Change Theory idea. Cresselia sure did look like she hated him." Dialga stated.

Cresselia had kind of stopped listening at that point. Her chest had started to pound a little bit harder and warmth was spreading to her cheeks. Was this the reason Darkrai wanted to fight so often. Because he wanted to be stronger. Just to impress her.

"_I-is this why he wanted to plummet the World into chaos? To prove his strength to me?!" _She thought to herself. She heard Arceus sigh and glance up.

"Well, due to these unfortunate circumstances, we'll have to re-think this banishment."

"True..." Uxie started after Arceus had finished her sentence. "The theory is that, if the brain had reformed, that he'd have no way of remembering who he was before. This is basically a start over point for him."

"So we'll put it to a vote. Majority rules." Arceus re-imputted. "All those in favour of giving Darkrai this second chance."

Uxie, Latias, Mew, Mewtwo, Deoxys, Giritina, Celebi, Virizion, Raikou, Shaymin, Mesprit, Azelf, Groudon, Rayquaza, the Regi's, Lugia, Latios and Victini raised their arms/wings/paws.

"All opposed." She, as well as Kyogre, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Ho-Oh, Entei, Ho-oh, Rotom, Suicune, Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus, Manaphy, Phione, Cobalion, Terrakion, Meloetta, Palkia, Heatran and Dialga raised their arms/fins/wings/paws in response.

"21 vs 21. As ruled, Votes are cast my..." Arceus was about to announce, before Giritina stopped her.

"Hang on Arceus. Cresselia hasn't cast a vote, so technically, she gets the tie breaker. The rules clearly state that, in a majority rule, every legendary present HAS to cast a vote." Arceus blinked, surprised at the Pokemon of disorder's knowledge of the rules, before turning to the undecided lunar Pokemon.

"Okay. Cresselia, the final decision is yours. For or against." Cresselia felt pressured now. She was hoping for a landslide for one side. Not a tie!

"Um..." She stalled, hoping that she'd find the answer she wanted. What to do?! She knows she can't throw him out and expect him to look after himself out in the World with no memories. On the other, he almost destroyed the World!

But that was the other one. This one was scared, confused and dare she say...lonely. "For." She replied, shocking Arceus. She was sure Cresselia of all Pokemon would want him out. Never the less, she nodded.

"Okay. Majority decision Darkrai is to be given a second chance. Further more no-one shall mention the attempted murder of the planet. Darkrai probably doesn't remember it and bringing it up will probably be dangerous." Uxie announce, trying to keep anyone from running their mouths off in front of him. He could trust his counterparts, but Mew, he wasn't so sure.

"Agreed. That is to be forgotten. Cresselia, if he has the strength, guide him in here so we can...I can't believe I'm saying this...Introduce ourselves." Cresselia nodded, rushing to Darkrai's room. She doesn't know why, but she felt the need to see him all of a sudden.

* * *

She entered the room just as the Nightmare Pokemon had woken up from a light sleep. "Darkrai. I'll take you to see some old friends of yours. You won't remember them, but they are very important to us."

"What? Like colleagues or something?" He asked in reply, having gotten used to standing on his own. Cresselia laughed inwardly, maybe she should tell him.

"Sort of. I'll let Arceus explain it." Darkrai tilted his head to the side, following the swan out of the room.

"Who's Arceus?" Just as he said this, they entered a large white hall of some kind, surrounded by chairs. But most of those chairs were full. He was being watched by many different legendaries.

Cresselia had left him and taken her seat. With that, the large white Pokemon on the stage in the centre of the room, against the far wall, cleared her throat. "Welcome Darkrai. We are glad that you have woken up. I know that you may have a lot of questions, but hear me out for now. My name is Arceus, the leader of our group. And the place you are now in is known as the Hall of Origins."

"We are Legendary Pokemon, the gods of the planet. We all have a role to play in the planet. Including you."

"Wait? I'm a Legendary Pokemon?" Darkrai scratched his chin, his eyes wide in shock. "I'm sure I'd remember something like that."

"Yes, Cresselia informed me of your condition. You do not need to worry, I'll explain your role to you. You are known as Darkrai. The nightmare Pokemon. Your job is to cast nightmares upon the people that reside on this world."

"That sounds...unpleasant." He interrupted, again, shocking Arceus a little. But she composed herself quickly.

"Well someone has to do it. See there has to be a balance, if not, the world can plummet to destruction. Because of this, almost every god has a counterpart. I, as the creator, the light, have a counterpart myself. Giritina over there..." She indicated to the Ghost-Dragon dual type, who waved back smiling. "He's the destroyer, the darkness."

"So. If I'm the Nightmare Pokemon, then my counterpart casts good dreams, right?"

"That's correct. And I believe you've already met her. Cresselia is your counterpart." Darkrai faltered in surprise, only slightly. Still, saves him having to seek his counterpart out.

"And you don't have to worry about doing anything specific for your duty, you only have to be near someone to cast a nightmare. So really, your job is to occasionally wander into a city at night. Just make sure to not be in plain site of humans. We need to try and remain secret." Darkrai nodded his understanding. "Good. Now we were just going to play charades, so please take a seat between Cresselia and Mew over there."

Darkrai assumed Mew was the excited looking pink cat. _"I wonder what he does?" _He thought to himself as he took a seat.

"Hiya!" Darkrai looked at said cat, blankly as he continued. "I'm Mew, Arceus's second in command and Ancestor Pokemon!" He explained, excitedly.

"Than shouldn't your seat be closer to the leader's?" The Nightmare Pokemon responded, not really understanding why the cat was up here. Mew grinned, sheepishly.

"She says I'm a bit too loud for her." Mew said rolling his eyes, tail wrapping around himself. "But anyway, I hope we can be friends!" Darkrai smiled, relieved to have met a friendly Pokemon like this so soon.

"I'm sure we will..."

* * *

After the game of charades, the other Legendaries arrived at the hall. They were then quickly explained of the situation with Darkrai and were told to keep their mouths shut.

The Pitch Black Pokemon was, right now, standing awkwardly to one side, not really knowing what to do with himself. Mew was talking to Jirachi and Manaphy while Cresselia was talking to Suicune. They were the only two he met!

He just felt a bit...awkward just going up to someone to start a random conversation.

He felt a presence next to him and turned...only to jump back in surprise at the sabre tooth tiger that sat there, looking at him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Raikou apologised immediately.

"No, no. It's fine...er..." Darkrai paused, trying to think of a name. The tiger grinned, rolling his eyes.

"We haven't met yet...well we haven't met for the second time at least. I'm Raikou!" He said, smiling goofily. Darkrai chuckled at the little joke and how happy this Pokemon was. He was, in a way, very much like Mew.

"Pleased to meet you. So, what's your legendary role?"

"I create thunderstorms..." Raikou replied, lying down next to Darkrai, leaning his head on his forepaws. Darkrai jolted in surprise.

"Wow! That's really cool! I bet that keeps you busy." Raikou shrugged, pointing over at Zapdos and Thundurus.

"Not really. For some reason, me and those two have the same job. I don't know how much lightning Arceus wants, but I just don't feel they need my help. Maybe I was created as a back-up in case those two get sick or something. So I get a lot of time to do whatever I want." He sighed and glanced over to the side.

Darkrai was wondering what he was looking at and followed his gaze over to Cresselia and Suicune. "Pretty, isn't she?" He heard the tiger sigh next to him, causing the Nightmare Pokemon to raise a pokebrow.

"Which one?" He asked, hoping Raikou would elaborate. Though he was slightly worried he was talking about Cresselia.

"Suicune..." Darkrai let out a sigh of relief in his head, not really knowing why he was so worried about it. "...he fur...her cape...her eyes...everything about her..."

"Then ask her out." Darkrai said, shrugging his shoulders. Thinking it was quite simple.

"It's not that simple...I...I don't want to get rejected..." He replied, feebly. "And she will...she thinks I'm an idiot..."

"Hey c'mon. I'm sure that's not true. What else do you do?" Raikou turned away, muttering something incoherently. "Um...come again?"

"I said I tell jokes!" Darkrai blinked, then thought to himself.

"_Um...well some comedians have to be clever to come up with their material..." _"Um...Let's here a joke then." He said, seeing what kind of jokes the tiger tells.

"Well...Um...Okay..." Raikou sighed, hoping not to offend this guy, trying to think of a joke that wouldn't do so. "Well, apparently 99% of women kiss with their eyes close. Which is why it's so difficult to identify a rapist." Darkrai's hands flew over his mouth, trying not to let out an 'ooh', but still stifling a few chuckles.

"I-I see...quite an...edgy comedian." Raikou sighed, looking back towards the wolf in question, sighing depressively.

"I know...and girls don't like that in guys..." He then got up. "Well, I've got to meet Entei at a comedy club in the human world. See, we can assume human forms to blend in with them...You want to come with us?"

Darkrai, a little shocked from the offer, smiled widely. "Sure..." He agreed, following Raikou out of the hall. Raikou smiled back, glowing in a yellow light, and then their stood a human in a yellow suit with a few black, jagged stripes along the rib area of the blazer, with blonde hair.

Darkrai willed himself to take on his form, felt his body meld and change form. It was a strange experience, but it didn't last long. In Darkrai's place, stood a pale human in a black suit and red scarf and white hair.

"_I think I'm going to enjoy this life..." _Darkrai thought to himself, following Raikou out to meet Entei.

* * *

ML54: I hope you guys enjoy this and, I figured, it wouldn't be me if I wasn't working on five or six fices at once.

Mew: Review, but don't flame!


End file.
